jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiojiri
is a small town of about 60,000 people in Nagano Prefecture. It's basically a satellite town of Matsumoto to the north, but there are enough shops and restaurants, and a couple of bars. The kanji for Shiojiri literally translates to SALT BUTT, as it was an end point on the salt road. JET Placements In terms of JET placements, Shiojiri is home to 4 JETs - 3 JHS/ES and 1HS Municipal Junior High School ALTs Shiojiri Seibu JHS - Seibu JHS is about 15 minutes by bike from Shiojiri station, and about 30 minutes by bike from the ALT's house. This ALT also visits Seba Elementary, Soga Elementary and Songa Elementary. The ALT lives in the Daimon area of Shiojiri, very close to the centre and about 15 minutes walk from the train station. Prefectural Senior High School ALTs Nagano Prefecture Comprehensive Education (Sogo Kyoiku) Center - this ALT is based here in the hills above Shiojiri, but also does school visits to Chino High School (very low level high school). Chino is about 30 minutes south from Shiojiri by train (past Suwa, in the direction of Kofu). The ALT also visits various elementary schools in Shiojiri, and schools for the deaf (mogakkou), blind (rogakkou) and disabled (yogo gakkou) in Matsumoto. The ALT lives in Hirooka, a suburb of Shiojiri. Shiojiri Shigakukan SHS - this ALT is based here for 4 days a week. It's a mid/high-level academic high school. The ALT also visits Shimosuwa Koyo SHS for one day a week. It is about 20 minutes from Shiojiri by train in Suwa. This is a low-level academic high school. The ALT also makes occasional visits to Kiso Special Education School (Kiso yogo gakkou). This school is in Kiso Fukushima, about 45 minutes by train south of Shiojiri. The ALT lives in Hirooka. CIR The CIR produces the monthly Shiojiri Global newsletter, does a radio show slot and plans and implements international events in and around Shiojiri and Nagano Prefecture. One of the biggest responsibilities for the CIR is helping to co-ordinate the annual Halloween in Shiojiri festival, the biggest of its kind in Japan. The CIR also does elementary school visits when requested by the BOE. Shiojiri is also home to 7 other foreign teachers who work at Active English School. Some of them work as ALTs, 3 as JHS ALTs at Koryo JHS, Shiojiri JHS and Oka JHS and 1 as an Elementary School ALT at all the Elementary Schools in Shiojiri. The others teach solely at Active. Tomh 83 16:16, 4 May 2007 (UTC) Transportation Shiojiri is well served by public transport and is a big transport hub as the train station is the last point before the line splits to Nagoya or Tokyo in the south from Nagano City in the north. Trains From JR Shiojiri station, there are express trains to Shinjuku (150mins, ¥6910 reserved, ¥6200 unreserved), Nagoya (115mins, ¥5750 reserved, ¥5040 unreserved), Nagano (61mins, ¥3140 reserved, ¥2430 unreserved) and Hakuba. The trains are fast and frequent (about one every hour), but the buses to Shinjuku and Nagoya take just a little longer and are half the price. Of course there are loads of regular JR services to Matsumoto, Nagano, Kofu, Kamisuwa, Nakatsugawa, Kiso. Highway buses Shiojiri doesn't have a bus center - you have to take the highway bus from Hirooka Nomura bus stop on the side of the highway. There is a car park next to the highway so you can leave your car there, or take a taxi from Shiojiri or Hirooka stations. Buses go to Shinjuku, Nagoya, Iida, Osaka, Kyoto, Centrair (Chubu Airport/Central Japan International Airport, next to Nagoya). You will need to reserve tickets beforehand for most of these buses. You can do it online or go to the basement of Ito Yokado in Shiojiri, and go to the Highway Bus Counter at the Customer Service Desk. They can reserve and issue tickets for all the highway buses there (no English spoken though). You can check all the timetables and fares for the buses online here. You can also get a book of 4 tickets for ¥11,200. They are valid for 3 months and can be used between 2 stops you specfiy (eg Hirooka Nomura and Shinjuku). From Matsumoto Bus Terminal you can take buses to Nagano, Kamikochi, Takayama and Kanazawa. Category:Nagano Prefecture